The invention relates to a drawing and coining die for manufacturing metal containers and the like.
It is known that metal containers, such as a for example pans in their many constructive shapes, and similar items, are manufactured by means of dies which are associated with a press. The finished product is obtained starting from a metal disk which is first drawn by the action of a male element combined with a matrix, assuming the intended shape without substantial variations in thickness, with a final coining to obtain a shape which has a modulated thickness.
Conventional dies suffer some drawbacks, one of which is the fact that products obtained with such dies entail the presence of burr which forces to perform one or more finishing passes, considerably increasing the manufacturing costs.